Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker is an American voice actor and actor, who has done almost over 800 different character voice roles in animated films, television shows, video games, and commercials. He is responsible for a broad spectrum of character voices and other vocal effects that have appeared over the last 40 years in American television and motion pictures. He is best known for performing the voice of Fred Jones since 1969 as well as Megatron and Soundwave in various incarnations of the Transformers franchise, and has become the current voice of Scooby-Doo since 2002. He is most notable for providing voices for different animal, monster and creature sounds as well. He has done numerous voice roles in many Disney films, television shows, and video games, most notably Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Brother Bear, Epic Mickey, and more. Disney Roles Butch.jpg|'Butch the Bulldog' (1999-present) Salty the Seal House of Mouse.jpg|'Salty' (2000–present) Aracuanbird.jpg|'The Aracuan Bird' (2000–present) Henry (Frank Waller).jpg|'Henry' (The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes; Now You See Him, Now You Don't) Figaro Sitting.png|'Figaro' (1998-present) dumbo-clipart-2.gif|'Dumbo' (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6355.jpg|'Hunter Dogs' (Bambi II) Unknown.jpg|'Humphrey the Bear' (1988–1992) 152.gif|'Louie the Mountain Lion' Lucifer.jpg|'Lucifer' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) Returntoneverland458.jpg|'The Octopus' (Return to Never Land) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-337.jpg|'Nana II' (Return to Never Land) Reggie-(Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg|'Reggie' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Disney-color-setting-101-dalmatians-002.jpg|'Captain' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Thunderbolt on a jetski.JPG|'Thunderbolt' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) 101DYSAD (18).jpg|'Scorch' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Steven2.jpg|'Steven' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Cydne.PNG|'Cydne' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Jungle_Cubs croc.jpg|'The Croc' (Jungle Cubs) Mad_Dog.png|'Dog' (The Black Cauldron) Hen Wen.jpg|'Hen Wen' (The Black Cauldron) Blackcauldron019.jpg|'Cat' (The Black Cauldron) Giant (Gummi Bears).png|'Giant' (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Slugger-GB.jpg|'Slugger' (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7128.jpg|'Felicia' (The Great Mouse Detective) Toby-0.png|'Toby' (The Great Mouse Detective) Sirens 48.JPG|'The Sirens' (DuckTales) Magica's Fears - Ducktales C.png|'Commander Gander' (DuckTales) Magica's Fears - Ducktales D.png|'Giant Monster Banana' (DuckTales) BubbaLeapIntoAction.jpg|'Bubba the Cave Duck' (DuckTales) Gromoglasnij1.jpg|'Lawrence Loudmouth' (DuckTales) Goldsun bigtime02.jpg|'Big Time Beagle' (DuckTales) BaggyBeagle.jpg|'Baggy Beagle' (DuckTales) TurnToGold.jpg|'Poupon' (DuckTales) PoeDeSpell01.jpg|'Poe De Spell' (DuckTales) Li'l burb.jpg|'Little Helper' (DuckTales) Quadreped.png|'Quadruped' (The Brave Little Toaster) SUNP06.jpg|'Dobermans' (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) Oliverandcompany 0092.jpg|'Louie the Hot Dog Man' (Oliver & Company) Clipmaxpant.gif|'Max' (The Little Mermaid; 1989-2000) 645385_1298140299777_full.jpg|'Glut the Shark' (The Little Mermaid) PhantomBlot.jpg|'The Phantom Blot' (Epic Mickey and DuckTales) Talespin - 104 - mommy for a day Video - Rediff Videos2.jpg|'Henry' (TaleSpin) Mcleach8.jpg|'Percival McLeach' (The Rescuers Down Under; singing voice) Downunder 614.jpg|'Joanna the Goanna' (The Rescuers Down Under) Lilliput Gooney.jpg|'Lilliput' (Darkwing Duck) Jan152.gif|'Sultan' (Beauty and the Beast) Phillippe.jpg|'Philippe' (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) Char 6416.jpg|'Waffles' (Goof Troop) Char 6415-1-.jpg|'Chainsaw' (Goof Troop) Patent Leather Goof.jpg|'Patent Leather Goof' (Goof Troop) Gilbert the clown.jpg|'Giblet the Clown' (Goof Troop) Wernher Von Goof.jpg|'Wernher Von Goof' (Goof Troop) Abudisney.jpeg|'Abu' (Aladdin) Aladdin150.jpg|'Rajah' (Aladdin) Dp29.jpg|'Cave of Wonders' (Aladdin) Bs158.jpg|'Xerxes' (''Aladdin'' TV series) Tpm144.jpg|'Fashoom' (Aladdin TV series) Squirt.jpg|'Squirt' (Aladdin TV series) Turkey.png|'Birdzilla' (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) Homeward-bound-zurueck-nach-hause.jpg|'Arnold Schwarzenkitty' (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) Harryborsa.jpg|'Harry Handbag' (Bonkers) Fall_Apart_Rabbit.jpg|'Fall-Apart Rabbit' (Bonkers) Toots.jpg|'Toots' (Bonkers) Jack snowflake .jpg|'Jack Skellington' (The Nightmare Before Christmas; early animation test only) Nedtheelephant.png|'Ned the Elephant' (Timon & Pumbaa) Bartholomew.png|'Bartholomew' (Timon & Pumbaa) Pumbaa's Uncle Ernie.png|'Uncle Ernie' (Timon & Pumbaa) Cricket.jpg|'Cricket' (Timon & Pumbaa) Tarsier.jpg|'Tarsier' (Timon & Pumbaa) Ghost timon and pumbaa.jpg|'Ghost' (Timon & Pumbaa) Mansion owner.jpg|'Mansion Owner' (Timon & Pumbaa) Early bird.jpg|'Early Bird' (Timon & Pumbaa) image Big_foot.jpg|'Bigfoot' (A Goofy Movie) Flit_Transparent.png|'Flit' (Pocahontas franchise) Scud.jpg|'Scud' (Toy Story) Toy_story_3_old_buster.png|'Buster' (Toy Story 2) Bullseye 5.png|'Bullseye' (Toy Story 3) 15732-toy-story-3-monkey-creepy.png|'The Monkey' (Toy Story 3) 66672_1588527345888_1016947373_1650794_2052566_n.jpg|'Pigeon' (Toy Story 3) Tentacled Alien.jpg|'Tentacled Alien' Shape buzz lightyear star of commands.jpg|'Shape' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Pteradoc.jpg|'Pteradoc' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Maw.jpg|'Maw' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Grubs2.jpg|'Grubs' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Epoch.jpg|'Epoch' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Chameleon.jpg|'Chameleon' (Mighty Ducks) 180px-Char_40993.jpg|'B.R.A.W.N.' (Mighty Ducks) Bronx.jpg|'Bronx' (Gargoyles) Boudicca2.jpg|'Boudicca' (Gargoyles) Antoinette1.jpg|'Antoinette' (Quack Pack) The Claw.jpg|'The Claw' (Quack Pack) Knuckles26.png|'Knuckles' (Quack Pack) Dewey's Consiounce.jpg|Dewey's Conscience (angry) Quack Pack Episode 28 The Boy Who Cried Ghost - YouTube42.jpg|'Werewolf' (Quack Pack) Djali HOND.jpg|'Djali' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) Shep.jpg|'Shep' (George of the Jungle) Littlemonkey.png|'Little Monkey' (George of the Jungle) Tookie Tookie.jpg|'Tookie Tookie' (George of the Jungle) Pegasus_Transparent.png|'Pegasus' (Hercules) Cerber.jpg|'Cerberus' (Hercules) Cri-Kee Mulan Disney2014.jpg|'Cri-Kee' (Mulan) Khanpic.png|'Khan' (Mulan) Mulan-Screencaps-mulan-751301 780 440.jpg|'Hayabusa the Falcon' (Mulan) Cinderella2 0877.jpg|'Pom-Pom' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Gus_goose_soup.jpg|'Gus Goose' (House of Mouse) Atlantis-milos-return-disneyscreencaps.com-432.jpg|'Obby' (Atlantis: Milo's Return) Tanlined Ice Cream Tourist.jpg|'Ice Cream Man' (Lilo & Stitch franchise) Sparky (Experiment 221).png|'Sparky' (''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise) Mr. Stenchy (Experiment 254).png|'Mr. Stenchy' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Spooky (Experiment 300).png|'Spooky' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Holio (Experiment 606).png|'Holio' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Kixx (Experiment 601).png|'Kixx' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Yin (Experiment 501).png|'Yin' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Yang (Experiment 502).png|'Yang' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Tank (Experiment 586).png|'Tank' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Sprout (Experiment 509).png|'Sprout' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Splodyhead (Experiment 619).png|'Splodyhead' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Slushy (Experiment 523).png|'Slushy' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Sinker (Experiment 602).png|'Sinker' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Profile - Spike.png|'Spike' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Plasmoid (Experiment 617).png|'Plasmoid' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Profile - Swapper.png|'Swapper' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Profile - Retro.png|'Retro' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Profile - Link.png|'Link' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Faffy.jpg|'Faffy' (Dave the Barbarian) Char 31592.jpg|'Chester the Duck' (Dave the Barbarian) totoro-tree.jpg|'Totoro' (My Neighbor Totoro; Disney adaptation) EpicOswald.jpg|'Oswald the Lucky Rabbit' (2010–present) Em‑shadow‑blot s.jp.jpg|'The Shadow Blot' (Epic Mickey) Sparky.jpg|'Sparky' (Frankenweenie) Frankenweenie seamonsters.png|'Sea Creatures' (Frankenweenie) Char 79257.jpg|'Lion' (Daisy Bothers Minnie) terrafirmieking.png|'Terra-Firmie King' dtr-snow-monster.gif|'Snow Monster' Meat.jpg|'Meat' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Fake gobblewonker open mouth.png|'The Gobblewonker' Mater-&-ghostlight-screamin-banshee.jpg|'The Screamin' Banshee' (Mater and the Ghostlight) Epcot-kitchen-kabaret-ham-eggz.jpg|'Mr. Eggz' Gompers_appearance.png|'Gompers the goat' (Gravity Falls) 2566229820027916608NkpNej ph.jpg|'Melvin the Moose' RandySkunk.jpg|'Randy the Skunk' Char_79260.jpg|'Dinah the Dachshund' char_79259.jpg|'Mr. Pettibone' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Thumper-personnage-1001-pattes-05.jpg|'Thumper' (A Bug's Life) Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps_com-9982.jpg|'Bird' (A Bug's Life) BGJags.jpg|'Jaguars' (The Emperor's New Groove) Brain Pod-99.jpg|'Brain Pod #99' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Brain Pod -39.jpg|'Brain Pod #39' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Brain Pod -26.jpg|'Brain Pod #26' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Brain Pod -17.jpg|'Brain Pod #17' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Bat Creature.jpg|'Bat Creature' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Monkey Ninjas.png|'Monkey Ninjas' (Kim Possible) Frank kim possible.jpg|'Frank' (Kim Possible) Professor Otto Allenford.jpg|'Professor Otto Allenford' (Kim Possible) Muffin Monster.jpg|'Muffin Monster' Mr.Booples.jpg|'Mr. Booples' Ice Monster.jpg|'Ice Monster' Armageddon Souffle.jpg|'Armageddon Souffle' Tarpax.jpg|'Tarpax' Slime Beast.jpg|'Slime Beast' Senator Phlegmex.jpg|'Senator Phlegmex' Lettuce Monster.jpg|'Lettuce Monster' Crom Cruach.jpg|'Crom Cruach' Archie.jpg|'Archie' Mystery moo.jpg|'Mystery Moo' Bella.jpg|'Bella' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) 10031168_2.jpg|'Antie' (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) Doug18.png|'Herman Melville' (Doug's 1st Movie) Gallery Frank Welker behind the scenes Aladdin.jpg|Frank Welker behind the scenes of Aladdin. 47e.jpg|Frank Welker with Dee Bradley Baker in May 2008. Frank Welker Peter Cullen.jpg|Frank Welker and Peter Cullen attending the Transformers Ride opening at Universal Orlando in June 2013. Frank Welker & Jeff Bennett at Creative Arts Emmys.jpg|Frank Welker and Jeff Bennett at the 2016 Creative Arts Emmy Awards. Trivia *Welker is listed as the number one "All Time Top 100 Stars at the Box Office", not as a box office draw, but in terms of the total revenue generated by the films he has participated in. *He is real life good friends with voice actor Peter Cullen. *His role as Henry in The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes is one of the select few live action roles he's had. External links * nl:Frank Welker pl:Frank Welker Category:People Category:Males Category:Voice actors Category:American people Category:1940s births Category:Cars Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Pocahontas Category:Peter Pan Category:Cinderella Category:Aladdin Category:DuckTales Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Epic Mickey Category:Hercules Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Rescuers Category:Dinosaur Category:George of the Jungle Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:TaleSpin Category:Country Bear Jamboree Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:A Goofy Movie Category:Goof Troop Category:Bonkers Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Actors Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The Proud Family Category:Frankenweenie Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:People from Colorado Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Quack Pack Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Gravity Falls Category:Disney Revival Category:Toy Story Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Doc McStuffins Category:The Aristocats Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Darkwing Duck Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:House of Mouse Category:A Bug's Life Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Pinocchio Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Higglytown Heroes Category:Brother Bear Category:Disney Dark Age Category:Flubber Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Holes Category:Singers Category:Marvel Comics Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Dumbo Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Kitchen Kabaret Category:Comedians Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC Category:Flight of the Navigator Category:Homeward Bound Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:The Santa Clause Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Hollywood Pictures Category:Fox Category:Lucasfilm Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:The Rocketeer Category:The Muppets Category:Kim Possible Category:Star Wars Resistance Category:Playhouse Disney